


Froglik Pome

by Lielac



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Poetry, bredlik meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lielac/pseuds/Lielac
Summary: An ode to science and frogs.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Froglik Pome

my name is Link  
and wen I see   
my princess hold   
a hot-foot free   
for siense sake,   
to effects log,   
I take deep bret   
I lik the frog

**Author's Note:**

> The Silent Princess memory always makes me crack up, and I feel like given Link makes elixirs out of critters all the time, he probably licked the frog.


End file.
